The Apostle of God
by KiaraTheNatureCat
Summary: Set in the time after Lulubell got the Earl's 'egg' back from the Blakc Order, things haven't been going so well. At least, not for Alina Roma...her innocence has been acting up, and she got a very strange dream...God had chosen her to be his child...but why? All she wanted to do is protect Allen...and the others. Allen X OC Love Story
1. Chapter 1

_The cherry petals flew gracefully in the wind. The grass in the meadow swayed gently._

_Where was I? I sat up from my spot in the meadow. This place looked strangely familiar…but I couldn't quite put my figure on it why. I decided to take a look around, since I haven't been here before….._

_The sky looked normal, with its bright blue shade, and its huge puffy white cotton clouds. The meadow that I was in looked normal too. The grass shone green, and was very soft, with wild flowers here and there._

_So, why was I here? Last thing I remembered was going to my bedroom after the mission with Allen-Kun and Link. Something caught my vision out of the corner of my eye. I looked, and there, in the middle of the meadow was a huge oak tree. I decided to go to it. I walked to it, and when I got there it was even bigger than I thought!_

_The tree probably stood about 34 feet tall. Some roots where sticking out of the ground, and since they were big, I decided to sit on one of them. I looked over one, and saw a small pond. It wasn't very big. The roots from the tree twisted around its rim, and entwined together at one end. And the trees leaves made little spots of sunlight dance around it._

_It was very pretty, so I got up, and moved to the root closest to it. The water was clear blue; I didn't notice someone come up behind me. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" An angelic voice said behind me. I jumped about 2 feet in the air, and turned around, prepared to fight, but instead I saw a very beautiful woman._

_She had raven dark, curly waist length hair that seemed to shine, and a flowing strap sundress that was pure white. Her beautiful hazel eyes that seemed gentle. "W-who are you? Where am I?" I asked her._

_She smiled, "I am your guardian angel, Selene. And, you are in your dream realm. Welcome, Alina." I stood up, "If you're my guardian angel, and this is my dream realm, then why are you here?" I asked. She then looked at me and smiled again. "I have news to bear, concerning you…"_

_My eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked, scared of what she might say. "You are…an Apostle, my dear one. God sent me here to tell you that he has chosen you to be his child." My eyes widened in disbelief. _

"_B-but I am an accommodator! I wield Innocence!" I said. She closed her eyes for a moment, sat down on one of the roots and opened them again. "We do not have much time left, for you will wake shortly, but I will try my best to explain some of what you are." She patted the spot next to here, and I sat down there._

"_Long ago, more than seven thousand years ago, an ancient civilization used the Innocence to defeat the Noah Family battle, with the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence killing the Earl of Millennium's first incarnation. The battle, though, was so great, that the earth was destroyed in what the ancient civilization called the "Three Days of Darkness", or the Biblical "Great Flood" from the Old Testament. But, what the history does not say is the Apostle. The Apostle was a very powerful Innocence. It chose its user and combined it's Innocence with the users original one, it would always be someone with a pure heart. He, or she's Innocence would transform into something very powerful, and that to be used against the Noah."_

"_The old Apostle had been rejected by the Apostle Innocence, so god was looking for a new protector. Since I watch over you, I showed him your memories, and Innocence. He made you the protector. I do not know when it will show, for that you must find out."_

_As I had listened to this, I asked "But why me? I mean sure, my Innocence rate is 92%, but I don't know how to use these powers of and Apostle!" Selene just smiled gently at me. "You must be patient, little one. As I said before, you must figure the things you said out for yourself. The Apostles Innocence….will come when needed the most." I looked up at her, and then smiled a bit. "Thank you. Selene." _

"_I must go now. You are waking." She said as we stood up. "Alright, but will I see you again?" I asked sadly. I really liked Selene; she was nice, and gentle, like a guardian angel. "Do not worry, dear one, I am always watching over you." She waved at me, and then started to fade. Everything was fading, until darkness…_

I woke up sweating. 'What happened..?' I thought as I sat up.

*Third Person POV*

Alina sat up, still sweating. 'What was that dream..?' She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 'Well, I'll think about it later.' She got up, and put on a short sleeve white dress shirt, with her black and red skirt that puffed out, just a bit, and her red Exorcist coat, it looked exactly the same as the one Lenalee wore in China.

She exited her room and went to the cafeteria. Her once morning mood changed into a quiet and a bit sad one when she got there. There weren't many people in the cafeteria, except for a few finders, and grumpy Kanda, sitting in his usual corner with his soba.

She sighed, and walked over to Jerry. "Good Morning, Little Flower~!" Jerry said, in his usual happy tone. "Good morning, Jerry-San..." Alina said quietly. Jerry frowned a bit. Ever since Allen and the others had come back with General Cross from China, Alina hadn't been her usual cheerful self; in fact, she barely talked to many people, except for Lenalee, Miranda, and Lavi!

"Well then, what would you like to eat today dear~?" He asked. Alina looked up in thought for a second, "Hmm, I think I'll just have a fruit parfait." She murmured, and looked down again. Jerry's jaw dropped in surprise, "Is that all you want?!" He asked surprised. Alina always ate more! She was a Parasitic-Type user!

Alina nodded. "Alright then, coming up~!" Jerry said, and 2 minutes later he brought it to her. "Thank you." She said, and walked to an empty table. She sat down, and nibbled at the fruit parfait. The dream kept on coming into her mind.

*Alina's POV*

'Why is this dream popping up in my mind?' I thought, as I set my fruit parfait down. 'Well, at least this time, it wasn't the usual nightmare…' I finished my fruit parfait and put my bowl in the wash bin.

"Ms. Roma?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Toma, one of the first finders I met. I smiled a bit, "Hello Toma." He smiled back, I think. It was hard to tell with his mask. "Komoui requests that you report to his office immediately." I nodded. Toma smiled again, and left.

I sighed as I exited the cafeteria, and started on my way to Komoui's office. On the way there, I passed the science division, and the door was open. As I walked past, I saw the two people in there that I didn't like to be around.

Inspector Howard Link and Special Inspector Lvellie. Just thinking about him made me hate him even more. And what made me sad was that Allen was with them. Inspector Link had to be with him at all times. And, Allen has shut himself away from the world now, just talking when needed.

He's trying to hide away his fate from others, but I know everything. I know what's happening, and I know what's going on. He doesn't know that I do, though. I arrived at Komoui's office, and saw Lenalee there. "You called…?" I said quietly, while looking at Komoui. Lenalee looked at me with a sad expression.

She has been trying to get me to talk more, but I haven't. "Well, we need to check your Innocence." Komoui said, looking at me. "Why?" I asked, vaguely surprised. "Well, I know you have been having nightmares, and so does Lenalee." I tensed. "And," He continued on," We think your Innocence might be the thing that's causing your nightmares." I nodded looking down. _'Why would my Innocence…_' Then I remembered what Selene said,

"_The Apostle was a very powerful Innocence. It chose its user and combined its Innocence with the users original one, it would always be someone with a pure heart. He, or she's Innocence would transform into something very powerful, and that to be used against the Noah."_

'_Is this signs of it showing soon..? But, why would I be having nightmares?' _I was deep in thought. "Alina-Chan? Are you alright?" Lenalee asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm fine." I said quietly. "Well, let's go see Hevlaska then." Komoui got up and walked away, with me and Lenalee behind.

Well, im gonna end it there for today :] Next chapter will be up soon!

~Kat


	2. Chapter 2

*Third Person POV*

Alina sat up, still sweating. 'What was that dream..?' She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 'Well, I'll think about it later.' She got up, and put on a short sleeve white dress shirt, with her black and red skirt that puffed out, just a bit, and her red Exorcist coat, it looked exactly the same as the one Lenalee wore in China.

She exited her room and went to the cafeteria. Her once morning mood changed into a quiet and a bit sad one when she got there. There weren't many people in the cafeteria, except for a few finders, and grumpy Kanda, sitting in his usual corner with his soba.

She sighed, and walked over to Jerry. "Good Morning, Little Flower~!" Jerry said, in his usual happy tone. "Good morning, Jerry-San..." Alina said quietly. Jerry frowned a bit. Ever since Allen and the others had come back with General Cross from China, Alina hadn't been her usual cheerful self; in fact, she barely talked to many people, except for Lenalee, Miranda, and Lavi!

"Well then, what would you like to eat today dear~?" He asked. Alina looked up in thought for a second, "Hmm, I think I'll just have a fruit parfait." She murmured, and looked down again. Jerry's jaw dropped in surprise, "Is that all you want?!" He asked surprised. Alina always ate more! She was a Parasitic-Type user!

Alina nodded. "Alright then, coming up~!" Jerry said, and 2 minuets later he brought it to her. "Thank you." She said, and walked to an empty table. She sat down, and nibbled at the fruit parfait. The dream kept on coming into her mind.

*Alina's POV*

'Why is this dream popping up in my mind?' I thought, as I set my fruit parfait down. 'Well, at least this time, it wasn't the usual nightmare…' I finished my fruit parfait and put my bowl in the wash bin.

"Ms. Roma?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Toma, one of the first finders I met. I smiled a bit, "Hello Toma." He smiled back, I think. It was hard to tell with his mask. "Komoui requests that you report to his office immediately." I nodded. Toma smiled again, and left.

I sighed as I exited the cafeteria, and started on my way to Komoui's office. On the way there, I passed the science division, and the door was open. As I walked past, I saw the two people in there that I didn't like to be around.

Inspector Howard Link and _Special Inspector Lvellie. _Just thinking about him made me hate him even what made me sad was that Allen was with them. Inspector Link had to be with him at all times. And, Allen has shut himself away from the world now, just talking when needed.

He's trying to hide away his fate from others, but I know everything. I know what's happening, and I know what's going on. He doesn't know that I do, though. I arrived at Komoui's office, and saw Lenalee there. "You called…?" I said quietly, while looking at Komoui. Lenalee looked at me with a sad expression.

She has been trying to get me to talk more, but I haven't. "Well, we need to check your Innocence." Komoui said, looking at me. "Why?" I asked, vaguely surprised. "Well, I know you have been having nightmares, and so does Lenalee." I tensed. "And," He continued on," We think your Innocence might be the thing that's causing your nightmares." I nodded looking down. 'Why would my Innocence…' Then I remembered what Selene said,

"_The Apostle was a very powerful Innocence. It chose its user and combined its Innocence with the users original one, it would always be someone with a pure heart. He, or she's Innocence would transform into something very powerful, and that to be used against the Noah."_

'Is this signs of it showing soon..? But, why would I be having nightmares?' I was deep in thought. "Alina-Chan? Are you alright?" Lenalee asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm fine." I said quietly. "Well, let's go see Hevlaska then." Komoui got up and walked away, with me and Lenalee behind.

Komoui led us to the platform that would take us down to Hevlaska. But before we reached it, my blood ran cold. There, on the platform waiting for us where Inspector Link, and Special Inspector Lvellie, with Allen-Kun….

When we got to the platform, Allen just looked away, Inspector Link just nodded at us, and Special Inspector Lvellie smiled a fake smile, I knew that was cruel, "Hello Komoui, Lenalee." He said looking at them. "Hello, Inspector Lvellie." Komoui said flatly. Lenalee just glared. He brushed it off, then turned to me.

"Why, Ms. Roma, I don't believe we have met." He said, in a sickly sweet tone. I shook my head. "Oh? You're quite." He remarked, as Komoui lowered the elevator. The Inspectors turned their attention forward, so did Lenalee. I just looked to the opposite side of the elevator. It made me mad, and sad to be on the elevator right now.

We finally reached Hevlaska's chamber. We walked on the walkway until we were in front of her. _"Greetings, Komoui, Inspector Lvellie, and Inspector Link." _ When she had said the inspector's names, she had a cold tone. "We have come to check Alina-Chan's Innocence." Komoui said. Hevlaska nodded, and then reached forward.

She picked me up, and then brought me to her. She looked deep in thought for a moment. _"30%...54%...76%...89%...94%..." _When she had said 94% my eyes widened in surprise. My last Innocence check was 3 weeks ago, there was no possible way that it could have gone up that fast! _"94%...96%...96% is here Innocence synchronize rate." _ She said to the others. I looked at them in surprise. They had surprised looks on their faces too. My heart fluttered a tiny bit. Even Allen looked up.

"W-What?! How is that?!" Inspector Lvellie exclaimed. _"I will do a search." _Hevlaska said, and I felt a tingling feeling throughout my body. I looked up at her, to see her face expression had turned into a surprised one. _"Hmm..interesting..very….*Gasp*" _Hevlaska nearly dropped me. "What? What's wrong?!" Lenalee asked worried. _"Alina Roma…." _My eyes widened. "Y-yes?" I asked, scared. Everyone had another surprised look on their faces

I had actually spoken to Hevlaska. On my previous visits, I didn't talk to anyone, not even her. The Inspectors must have had the surprised look on their faces because they have never heard me speak. Allen did too, but I don't know why. I haven't talked around him either though. _"My god….." _Hevlaska said. "What is wrong with the girl?!" Inspector Lvellie shouted. _"She….has another Innocence inside of her, yet she has no synchronizing rate with it." _ I got scared. 'Wait,' I thought. 'The Apostle Innocence!' I had surprised look on my face, and a realization one.

_"Is there something wrong, Alina?" _Hevlaska asked. All of a sudden, a searing, horrible pain that I've never experienced went through my head. It was intense. My eyes widened in pain. _"Alina?" _Hevlaska asked, as my body started to shake. Then, images started to go through my mind, one by one. Each one increasing the pain, I started to hold my head, the pain got worse to the point where, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "ALINA!" Komoui shouted. "Why is she screaming?!" Link said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Allen looking at me with his mouth open, and his eyes showing fear. I stopped screaming, and started to shake. _"I don- oh, oh no. Komoui, get her to the medical branch, IMMEDIATELY." _She said as she sat me down carefully on the walkway. Everyone rushed over to me. "Alina! Alina, can you hear me?" Komoui said as he started to pick me up.

"Nii-San!" Lenalee said scared. "What?" Komoui said, looking at her. "A-Alina's body. Look!" Everyone turned to me. My body started to glow a strange green color, the color of. Innocence. "We have to get her to the Medical Branch!" Inspector Link said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Inspector Lvellie, just staring at me with a cold stare. Komoui started to pick me up again, but, "I'll carry her." A voice said.

My eyes widened as I was picked up, this time much faster. I saw one of the person's hands had a glove…._'Allen-Kun!' _ My vision started to fade, and fast. "A…Allen" I whispered, as we were on the elevator. He looked at me. I finally saw those gray eyes again, and his scar. "A..Arrigoto." I whispered again, as the darkness took over my eyes, and I was put into darkness. What I didn't see however, was the small smile Allen had given me.

*beep* *beep* *beep* All I could hear was beeping…it was annoying. It kept on doing it's beeping. I hate that beeping. I felt like something was on me, but I couldn't see anything. Then, it felt like a weight on my eyes had lifted. I opened them very slowly, and then shut them again.

It was too bright. Wherever I was. I could hear voices a little while off. Then, they got louder until I felt presence next to me. "Is she awake yet?" I recognized that voice to be Lenalee's. "No, the nurse said she hasn't moved since we brought here her." That was Komui's voice. I then opened my eyes slowly again, this time regaining conscious.

"Hey! She's waking up!" Another voice said, I was pretty sure it was Lavi. I had fully opened my eyes to see that I was in a bed. That annoying beep was coming from the heart monitor next to my bed. "Alina-Chan! Are you alright?!" Lenalee asked. I looked to my right to see her and Komui standing there, along with Lavi.

"I-I think so." I croaked, sounding like I hadn't used my voice in a while. "Here, drink this." Lenalee said, while handing me a glass of water. I was about to take a sip, when the door burst open. Startled everyone looked in that direction. Inspector Leverrier was there, so where Inspector Link and Allen-kun.

Inspector Leverrier stalked over to use with what looked like a pissed off face. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE?!" He started to yell. I started to whimper, the yelling was making my headache come back. "Please sir, don't yell, you're making Alina-Chan's headache come back" Komui said. Inspector Leverrier turned and faced me.

"Is that so?" He sneered. I was getting a bad feeling about this. His face then turned into anger at me. "THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! I CAN NOT AFFORD TO LOSS ANOTHER EXCORSIST! WE MUST WIN THIS DAMN WAR!" I hung my head, so that my bags covered up my eyes. "I don't know…" I whispered. Lenalee looked at me with a worried look, and then started to glare at Inspector Leverrier.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" He bellowed. "YOU ARE PATHETIC! WE NEED THAT INFORMATION, OR YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST LEAVE, AND NEVER COME BACK!" My eyes widened. Lenalee looked at me and gasped. Everyone turned to look at me just in time to see a single tear roll down the side of my face.

No one had ever seen me cry, not once. In fact, the last time I cried was over 10 years ago…"I think that's enough, Inspector. I'm asking you to leave now." Komui said. "You have no authority over me Komui Lee." Inspector Leverrier said, with an icy tone. "Well, since we don't know what's wrong with the girl, we will just have some 'tests' done on her." He sneered. My eyes widened again. No, no not the 'tests' not again!

He shouldn't even call them 'tests'. They are hardly that. I had them done on me four years ago, when the Order took me in and my Innocence. They weren't the Science Division scientist. They were from Central. When I had them, I wasn't treated like a patient. I was treated like a new species. They strapped me to a metal table, and pricked and prodded me with needled and other things.

It scared me for a long time, and I'm now scarred, I got mad. No, I was pissed. I threw the covers off me, and got off the bed, and stood next to Lenalee. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Leverrier asked. It seemed like for the first time in a long time, my true voice came back. "I am NOT going to get 'tested' on." I said, still looking down at my hospital gown. With my waist-length brown curly hair behind me.

"Sorry, exorcist, but you don't have a choice." Leverrier sneered. That was the final straw. I looked up in fury. "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL TO DO!" I shouted furiously at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Inspector Leverrier looked at shocked. Never had an exorcist talked back to him. EVER. Elina then turned, and ran, brushing past Allen, and out through the door. "Alina-Chan!" Lenalee said, as she started to run after her, but Komui stopped her. "Don't, she needs time alone." He said. Lenalee just looked at the door, and nodded. Allen gritted his teeth, and then ran through the door also.

"Allen!" Link said. "Hmph let them run." Leverrier said. "We can always find them." Link looked at Leverrier in surprise. He had never let Allen out of any ones sight before.

~~~Alina's POV~~~

I ran through the halls, my feet touching the cold ground over and over. My heart was racing, as I was panting. I finally stopped at a door. I looked at it, and then opened it. I closed the door, then walked over to the bed and sat on it. It had been a while since I was last in my room.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I felt something go down my cheek. I wiped it, and saw that tears were coming down my face. I hadn't cried for so long, it felt foreign to cry once again. I tucked my face into my knees, and started to sob. I was crying over many things. My innocence, the 'tests' and Allen-Kun…

I was sobbing so hard, that I didn't hear my door open. I felt the bed shift under me, and then two strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up in surprise, and turned my head up. There, holding me on my bed in his arms was Allen-Kun.

"A-Allen-Kun..?" I sniffled. He rested his chin of my head, so that my head was in the crook of his neck. "It's ok, everything will be fine…"

My eyes widened. I had never thought of this. Here, Allen was comforting me, when he hadn't talked to me in 2 months! More tears started to fall, and then I buried my head into Allen's chest, and sobbed. He brushed my hair with his fingers in a soothing way, and I started to calm down.

"Allen..." I started. "Hm?" He replied as I lifted my head off his chest. "Why did you do this? Why are you comforting me..?" He was silent for a while and finally replied, "I can't stand to see you cry, Alina-Chan. It makes me sad." I then looked at him in the eye with all my tears gone for now.

"Then why is this the only time you've ever talked to me? You haven't talked to me since before you left to find General Cross!" I said. He looked away, "I…I can't tell you."

I looked down, "I know, because even if you could, you don't have anything you could say to me." He then looked at me again with a confused face. "What?" he asked. A Tear left my right eye, and started to trail down my cheek as I looked down, "Because," I said quietly, "I know everything. So..I guess there's no use in asking you why you haven't talked to me." His eyes widened in shock at this.

"H-how do you know..?" He asked. "BAKA!" I screamed, as I looked up with tears on my face. "I'VE KNOWN SINCE THE BEGINNING! KOMUI TRUSTED ME, AND TOLD ME EVERYTHING. I HAVE KEPT IN SECRET TO EVERYONE ELSE, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO SEE WHAT THEY ARE GOING THROUGH!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with his eyes wide. "I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE 14th 's VESSEL! THEY TRIED OVER AND OVER TO TALK TO YOU, BUT YOU JUST SHUNNED EVERY ONE AWAY! WE ALL TRIED TO CHEER YOU UP, BUT YOU STILL IGNORED US! YOU DON'T HAVE TO THOUGH. THEY ARE ALL SAD THAT THEY CAN'T HELP YOU. THEY ONLY WANT TO HELP…"I said, as I started to cry again. Allen had regained his posture and looked at me, with a serious face. "Alina-Chan…." He started.

"You didn't even speak, or pay attention to me." I whispered. "Alina-Chan." He said again, but I still spoke, "Am I not good enough? Am I too weak to talk to? Am I not your friend anymore? Am I-""ALINA!" Allen yelled, and grabbed my shoulders, so that I was facing him.

My face was one of surprise. "I DID IT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" He yelled. My eyes widened in shock. 'Kill me…? Komui hadn't said that Allen could kill anyone, but what does he mean?'

"W-what?"I choked out "What do y-" Before I could finish, I felt something soft and warm on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise. Allen was kissing me. After I realized that, my body acted on its own, and I closed my eyes.

Allen wrapped one arm around my waist, and the other on the back of my head. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. We both finally pulled back for air, and I released my hold. "I don't want to kill the one I love the most." He whispered, as he leaned his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes,

"I love you, Alina."

~~Alina's POV~~~

I sniffled. "D-do you really mean... That?" I said, as I looked at him. He smiled gently, "I do. You are my world, Alina, and you are the only thing left I have." I started to tear up again. "A-Allen-Kun…" I sniffled; He looked at me, waiting for my response. "I love y-you too." I started to cry again, as I buried myself against his chest.

Allen wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. "Please don't cry any more. I hate seeing you cry." He whispered in my ear. I lifted my head a little, and I smiled gently, with the last of the tears running down my cheeks, "OK. I won't". I said. He brushed the rest of my tears away with his thumb.

"We should probably head back." I stated quietly, while getting off the bed. Allen got up too. "Yeah, Link will kill me." He said, as we got to the door. When we opened it, everyone was running around. There was a lot of yelling, and shouting. "What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know, but we better get to Komui." Allen said, as we both started to run towards the Clinic.

~~~Third Person POV~~~

"This is bad..." Reveer said, as the science division hurried through the crowds. "B-but, how did it get into here?!" Johnny, right behind Reveer asked. "I don't know, but we gotta get the rest of the equipment!" He said, as he lifted a box up from the wall.

~~~In The Medical Clinic~~~

"Nii-San! Let me go! I'm an exorcist too!" Lenalee argued with Komui. "No. You don't have your innocence, and you could get hurt!" "But Nii-San, I can-""NO. And that's final!" Komui said, and walked out of the room, to see where Alina and Allen were. Lenalee frowned.

Lenalee looked down. Lavi put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be Ok, Lenalee. Don't worry." Lenalee looked up, and then sprinted out the door. 'I can't just stand around and do nothing,' she thought, and then she saw Kanda. She jumped over a box, "KANDA!" She yelled, getting his attention. He turned around to face her, "Come quickly, Komui needs you!" She said as she started to run again. "Che." Kanda said, as he started to run after her.

~~~ In The halls, Alina POV~~~

Allen and I were running, when we saw Komui, with Inspector Link and Inspector Leverrier. "Komui!" I yelled, as we ran towards them. "Allen, Alina!" Komui said, as we reached them. "What's going on?" Allen asked. "Walker, Roma, come with us, there isn't much time." Link said, as they started to run, with us following behind.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the noise of the crowds. "We have to go check on Hevlaska!" Komui replied, as the elevator came into view. All of a sudden, an intercom came on. "Warning, a Level 4 has been spotted. West Wing inhibitors please evacuate." I gasped, "Level four?!" I exclaimed, as Allen, Link, Komui and I ran towards the Elevator to Hevlaska. 'I have a bad feeling about this…' I thought as we were on the elevator, somehow Lenalee and Kanda were already there.

"Lenalee!" He shouted. "Komui! We have to go!" Link shouted. Komui gritted his teeth.

Komui put it at full power, and we were rushing down. "How did it get in?!" Inspector Leverrier shouted. "We don't know! But we have to see if Hevlaska is alright!" Komui shouted back, as the elevator reached the platform in Hevlaska's chamber. We all ran across the walkway, and stood in front of Hevlaska.

"Hevlaska! Are you alright?!" Komui asked. "I am fine, but you must leave now, while you still have the chance!" She said, looking at us. "What?! We can't leave you here!" "And you can neither take me with you. I will stay, and fight the Akuma as long as I can. Get everyone out!"

"Hevlaska..." I murmured, with a sad look on my face. "GO!" She boomed. Before we could even take a step, the wall on her left exploded, injuring her left side. "HEVLASKA!" Komui, Lenalee, Link, Allen and I all shouted at the same time. "oohhh…." She groaned, and she fell onto her right side.

Then, we heard laughter. It sounded like a child's laugh. As the smoke cleared, I saw the most hideous Akuma I had EVER seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Inspector Leverrier looked at shocked. Never had an exorcist talked back to him. EVER. Elina then turned, and ran, brushing past Allen, and out through the door. "Alina-Chan!" Lenalee said, as she started to run after her, but Komui stopped her. "Don't, she needs time alone." He said. Lenalee just looked at the door, and nodded. Allen gritted his teeth, and then ran through the door also.

"Allen!" Link said. "Hmph let them run." Leverrier said. "We can always find them." Link looked at Leverrier in surprise. He had never let Allen out of any ones sight before.

~~~Alina's POV~~~

I ran through the halls, my feet touching the cold ground over and over. My heart was racing, as I was panting. I finally stopped at a door. I looked at it, and then opened it. I closed the door, then walked over to the bed and sat on it. It had been a while since I was last in my room.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I felt something go down my cheek. I wiped it, and saw that tears were coming down my face. I hadn't cried for so long, it felt foreign to cry once again. I tucked my face into my knees, and started to sob. I was crying over many things. My innocence, the 'tests' and Allen-Kun…

I was sobbing so hard, that I didn't hear my door open. I felt the bed shift under me, and then two strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up in surprise, and turned my head up. There, holding me on my bed in his arms was Allen-Kun.

"A-Allen-Kun..?" I sniffled. He rested his chin of my head, so that my head was in the crook of his neck. "It's ok, everything will be fine…"

My eyes widened. I had never thought of this. Here, Allen was comforting me, when he hadn't talked to me in 2 months! More tears started to fall, and then I buried my head into Allen's chest, and sobbed. He brushed my hair with his fingers in a soothing way, and I started to calm down.

"Allen..." I started. "Hm?" He replied as I lifted my head off his chest. "Why did you do this? Why are you comforting me..?" He was silent for a while and finally replied, "I can't stand to see you cry, Alina-Chan. It makes me sad." I then looked at him in the eye with all my tears gone for now.

"Then why is this the only time you've ever talked to me? You haven't talked to me since before you left to find General Cross!" I said. He looked away, "I…I can't tell you."

I looked down, "I know, because even if you could, you don't have anything you could say to me." He then looked at me again with a confused face. "What?" he asked. A Tear left my right eye, and started to trail down my cheek as I looked down, "Because," I said quietly, "I know everything. So..I guess there's no use in asking you why you haven't talked to me." His eyes widened in shock at this.

"H-how do you know..?" He asked. "BAKA!" I screamed, as I looked up with tears on my face. "I'VE KNOWN SINCE THE BEGINNING! KOMUI TRUSTED ME, AND TOLD ME EVERYTHING. I HAVE KEPT IN SECRET TO EVERYONE ELSE, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN TRY TO SEE WHAT THEY ARE GOING THROUGH!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with his eyes wide. "I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE 14th 's VESSEL! THEY TRIED OVER AND OVER TO TALK TO YOU, BUT YOU JUST SHUNNED EVERY ONE AWAY! WE ALL TRIED TO CHEER YOU UP, BUT YOU STILL IGNORED US! YOU DON'T HAVE TO THOUGH. THEY ARE ALL SAD THAT THEY CAN'T HELP YOU. THEY ONLY WANT TO HELP…"I said, as I started to cry again. Allen had regained his posture and looked at me, with a serious face. "Alina-Chan…." He started.

"You didn't even speak, or pay attention to me." I whispered. "Alina-Chan." He said again, but I still spoke, "Am I not good enough? Am I too weak to talk to? Am I not your friend anymore? Am I-""ALINA!" Allen yelled, and grabbed my shoulders, so that I was facing him.

My face was one of surprise. "I DID IT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" He yelled. My eyes widened in shock. 'Kill me…? Komui hadn't said that Allen could kill anyone, but what does he mean?'

"W-what?"I choked out "What do y-" Before I could finish, I felt something soft and warm on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise. Allen was kissing me. After I realized that, my body acted on its own, and I closed my eyes.

Allen wrapped one arm around my waist, and the other on the back of my head. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. We both finally pulled back for air, and I released my hold. "I don't want to kill the one I love the most." He whispered, as he leaned his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes,

"I love you, Alina."

I sniffled. "D-do you really mean... That?" I said, as I looked at him. He smiled gently, "I do. You are my world, Alina, and you are the only thing left I have." I started to tear up again. "A-Allen-Kun…" I sniffled; He looked at me, waiting for my response. "I love y-you too." I started to cry again, as I buried myself against his chest.

Allen wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. "Please don't cry any more. I hate seeing you cry." He whispered in my ear. I lifted my head a little, and I smiled gently, with the last of the tears running down my cheeks, "OK. I won't". I said. He brushed the rest of my tears away with his thumb.

"We should probably head back." I stated quietly, while getting off the bed. Allen got up too. "Yeah, Link will kill me." He said, as we got to the door. When we opened it, everyone was running around. There was a lot of yelling, and shouting. "What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know, but we better get to Komui." Allen said, as we both started to run towards the Clinic.

~~~Third Person POV~~~

"This is bad..." Reveer said, as the science division hurried through the crowds. "B-but, how did it get into here?!" Johnny, right behind Reveer asked. "I don't know, but we gotta get the rest of the equipment!" He said, as he lifted a box up from the wall.

~~~In The Medical Clinic~~~

"Nii-San! Let me go! I'm an exorcist too!" Lenalee argued with Komui. "No. You don't have your innocence, and you could get hurt!" "But Nii-San, I can-""NO. And that's final!" Komui said, and walked out of the room, to see where Alina and Allen were. Lenalee frowned.

Lenalee looked down. Lavi put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be Ok, Lenalee. Don't worry." Lenalee looked up, and then sprinted out the door. 'I can't just stand around and do nothing,' she thought, and then she saw Kanda. She jumped over a box, "KANDA!" She yelled, getting his attention. He turned around to face her, "Come quickly, Komui needs you!" She said as she started to run again. "Che." Kanda said, as he started to run after her.

~~~ In The halls, Alina POV~~~  
Allen and I were running, when we saw Komui, with Inspector Link and Inspector Leverrier. "Komui!" I yelled, as we ran towards them. "Allen, Alina!" Komui said, as we reached them. "What's going on?" Allen asked. "Walker, Roma, come with us, there isn't much time." Link said, as they started to run, with us following behind.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the noise of the crowds. "We have to go check on Hevlaska!" Komui replied, as the elevator came into view. All of a sudden, an intercom came on. "_Warning, a Level 4 has been spotted. West Wing inhibitors please evacuate."_ I gasped, "Level four?!" I exclaimed, as Allen, Link, Komui and I ran towards the Elevator to Hevlaska. 'I have a bad feeling about this…' I thought as we were on the elevator, somehow Lenalee and Kanda were already there.

"Lenalee!" He shouted. "Komui! We have to go!" Link shouted. Komui gritted his teeth.

Komui put it at full power, and we were rushing down. "How did it get in?!" Inspector Leverrier shouted. "We don't know! But we have to see if Hevlaska is alright!" Komui shouted back, as the elevator reached the platform in Hevlaska's chamber. We all ran across the walkway, and stood in front of Hevlaska.

"Hevlaska! Are you alright?!" Komui asked. "_I am fine, but you must leave now, while you still have the chance!" _She said, looking at us. "What?! We can't leave you here!" _"And you can neither take me with you. I will stay, and fight the Akuma as long as I can. Get everyone out!"_

"Hevlaska..." I murmured, with a sad look on my face. _"GO!" _She boomed. Before we could even take a step, the wall on her left exploded, injuring her left side. "HEVLASKA!" Komui, Lenalee, Link, Allen and I all shouted at the same time. _"oohhh…." _She groaned, and she fell onto her right side.

Then, we heard laughter. It sounded like a child's laugh. As the smoke cleared, I saw the most hideous Akuma I had EVER seen.


	5. Chapter 5

The Level 4 looked at us with horrible eyes. I saw Allen start to shake; he already had his eye out. "Allen-Kun? Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. "H-his soul. It's so horrible. I-it's full of hatred and darkness..."

OK! REALL QUICK, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THAT HUGE BATTLE WITH LULUBELL TO GET THE EARL'S 'EGG' BACK, AND THE MONSTERS ARE STILL BEING DRAGGED OUT OF HEADQUARTERS. THE LEVEL FOUR HAD BEEN HIDING, AND HAD FINALLY COME OUT OF HIDING TO FIGHT.

Just to clear it up, in case the plot isn't exactly following the anime.

I hugged Allen real quick, and then went to stand next to Lenalee. By then, Hevlaska had sat up a bit, a bit, _"Alina. You must leave the fighting up to Allen, Lavi and Kanda." _"Lavi?" I asked. I didn't remember him coming down with us. "Right here~!" He popped up out of nowhere. I looked at him, and sweat-dropped, then turned back to Hevlaska with a serious face.

"Why can't she?" Leverrier snarled. _"Because her Innocence isn't acting right she could die!"_ My eyes widened at that. "We have a Level Four to deal with! Allen! Kanda! Lavi!" Komui shouted. They all nodded. "Big Hammer, Small Hammer, Grow Grow Grow!" Lavi shouted, and jumped to the ground. "Mugen, Unsheathe!" Kanda said, drawing his sword, also jumping to the ground.

I then looked at Allen. "Crowned Clown!" He shouted, as his back got a huge white cape, his left arm hand became claws, and on his chest was a mask, his hair was spiked up. [To visualize- url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=MYdWTUiSYK9O9M&tbnid=rT741Y23E13KAM:&ved=&url=http%3A%2F% % %3Fimage_id%3D27207%26sessionid%3D34827b2b1014e7b0e21107ba65 68424b&ei=8PojUeO5IYiW8gTVuoCACQ&bvm=bv.42553238, &psig=AFQjCNG6IIaE9RwewXEmBjUgj1eR MC3M-w&ust=1361398897124182]

He also jumped down. "Oh~ I get to play~!" The Level Four said, in a child's voice, and then laughed again. Then, everything happened at once. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda charged at the Akuma. It easily dodged their attacks. It created an orb in its mouth, and shot it at the walkway. It exploded, and The Inspectors, Komui, Lenalee and I were thrown to the ground.

The boys got up, and started to attack again. Allen managed to hit it, but it didn't affect it. "What?!" Allen cried. He jumped back from the Akuma. Kanda and Lavi tried to hit it again, but it threw them both into the wall.

I had sat up on my knees by then, and saw them get thrown. "Lavi, Kanda!" I shouted, with worry. I then felt something inside of me. I felt warm, but I brushed it off when I heard another explosion.

Allen tried over and over to slash it, but it kept on dodging. "Teheheh! I'm having fun~!" It said gleefully. I looked over at Komui and Lenalee, to see Lenalee's feet drawing blood on the ground. "LENALEE!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes. All of my friends were getting hurt…and I couldn't do anything.

I looked at the battle again. Allen had gotten his sword out, and was now battling it with that. He had landed one hit on the Akuma, Lavi and Kanda had gotten knocked unconscious from the throw into the wall. I watched as the Level Four dodged another one of Allen's attacks, this time kicking Allen in the gut.

Allen coughed, and some blood came out. My hands went over my mouth, and tears started to go down my face. 'No, no please..' thought, as the Akuma came again, for another attack.

~~~Alina POV~~~

I could hear Inspector Leverrier shouting something at Lenalee and I, but I didn't listen. I watched as the Akuma sent another attack on Allen.

I looked at Hevlaska, "Is there anything I can do?!" I screamed. "No, I am sorry. If I could get up….i could help but I'm wounded."

I put my face in my hands. 'Why? Why did this happen, God?' I thought as I looked up to the battle again. My eyes widened at the site. The Akuma had gotten a few blows from Allen's sword, but Allen was in a much worse state. He had a wound on his right shoulder, on his leg, and blood was leaking out of his mouth.

"Allen-Kun..no…no please. No" I whispered, silently as i watched. Then, the Akuma went in. He was going towards Allen at high speed, with a sword of skulls. My eyes widened. Allen tried to move, but he couldn't. The Akuma stopped 5 feet away from Allen.

I had tears streaming down my face, as I stood up. The Akuma was about to strike, "NO!" I yelled. It got the Level Four's attention, and it turned towards me. "Alina!" Allen yelled, and then coughed up blood.

"Oh~? A new play toy~!" The Akuma said, "I wonder what she can d-"The Akuma stopped midsentence. Allen looked at me in surprise. I had my head lowered, and my body was glowing the green color, only this time it turned into gold. "Don't hurt my friends anymore.." I said. "Huh?" The Akuma said. I snapped my head up.

"I SAID DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" I screamed. When I did, the golden aura around me started to glow, and so did I. I closed my eyes. The aura actually didn't feel bad, it felt…protecting. It wrapped around my body. "ALINA!" Allen yelled. It started to float me into the sky. My hair started to shine, and my clothing started to change. I felt my Innocence start to change my back, but it wasn't painful.

In fact, it felt. Right. I heard Hevlaska and the others gasp. I felt something else go into my back where my Innocence was. Then I realized what was going on, 'The Apostles Innocence!' I thought, as the golden aura started to glow brighter, and I felt something was growing on each side of my back.

I remembered what Selene had said,

"The old Apostle had been rejected by the Apostle Innocence, so god was looking for a new protector. Since I watch over you, I showed him your memories, and Innocence. He made you the protector. I do not know when it will show, for that you must find out."

As I had listened to this, I asked "But why me? I mean sure, my Innocence rate is 92%, but I don't know how to use these powers of and Apostle!" Selene just smiled gently at me. "You must be patient, little one. As I said before, you must figure the things you said out for yourself. The Apostles Innocence….will come when needed the most."

Then, the glowing stopped, and all anyone could see of me was gold. Then it felt like I burst through glass, the gold shattered, and I was in the air.

Everyone gasped at me. I looked at my back, and saw golden wings on each side. My hair was down, nearly reaching my butt, and was curly. My blue eyes were now clear blue, instead of the deep blue that they were originally were. And my outfit [Please go to this link: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=fayl3AZ3gHFfdM&tbnid=GItKIVX5o8ylnM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com% % &ei=eggkUb-gFZTO8wShrIHYAQ&bvm=bv.42661473, &psig=AFQjCNEPfNLOy1Cri7cRSZ7dE-EJUgc-ow&ust=1361402334129416 you aren't buying the outfit, the sight is just for the picture, unless you want it..-_- ]

I looked at the Akuma once again. Allen had his mouth open. "Alright, playtime's up, Akuma." I said, my voice had an angelic ting to it.

~~~Allen's POV~~

When Alina had transformed, I couldn't believe my eyes. She..she was..beautiful. She had the glowing aura around her, and she looked like an angel. She is so smart, funny, kind, and beautiful. It's no wonder I fell for her.

~~~ Alina's POV~~~

The Akuma looked surprised for a moment, then smiled, "Oh~? I don't think so~!" It charged at me, and I flew out of the way perfectly. 'Wow, these wings work great!' I thought, as the Akuma came back for another charge. 'I need a weapon!' I realized, as I dodged another attack. All of a sudden words came into my head.

'Sing! That is your weapon for now!'

'What?!' I thought, getting ready to dodge again.

'Trust me, it will help you'

'Selene?!' I thought, as I dodged another attack. "Aw~ You're not a fun toy~" The Akuma was across from me.

'yes! Now, SING!'

I nodded, then words were in my head, I felt like I had always known them.

I opened my mouth and, [ watch?v=A1vyTf8Wq4I]

During my singing, the Akuma had started to cover his ears. When I was done, he was screaming, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" 'Now what?!' I thought.

'Call these words, Light of Heaven, Charade!'

I looked over at Allen, who had stood back up. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open. I smiled at him, and then turned to the Akuma, holding my right hand out, "Light of Heaven, CHARADE!" I called out. There was a golden light, when it disappeared; there in my hand was a sword.

[Here is what it looks like: imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=rcsjvEX-0CoaoM:&imgrefurl= tale-of-the-beginning/12-134992/golden_sword/83-556179/&docid=xPBReTw77jxGjM&imgurl= uploads/1/18405/556179-golden_ &w=954&h=534&ei=PhEkUYDoK5SC9QSa44HwAQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,i:88&iact=rc&dur=403&sig=114631058302794819299&page=1&tbnh=164&tbnw=283&start=0&ndsp=18&tx=228&ty=106]

I flew at the Akuma, and started to slash at it. It tried to dodge, and it did. For most of my attacks anyway. Allen had gotten back up, and also came at the Akuma. We both attacked it.

It started to get wounded, a lot. I flew up, then came zipping down, hitting my sword against its skull. I t screamed, and then Allen came down with his sword. The Akuma gave one last scream, and fell to the ground. Allen and I looked down at it. I didn't notice Allen looking at me.

He put his hand under my chin, and turned my face towards his. I had a surprised look on my face, but then he kissed me, which I gladly returned.

Yeah, I definitely needed that after this battle, and I'm pretty sure he did too.


End file.
